This invention relates generally to sailboat tillers and more particularly to a sailboat tiller having a grip to relieve the stress in holding it.
Dual hull vessels such as catamarans have a rudder assembly for each pontoon (see FIG. 1) which includes the rudder portion which can be moved to extend into the water. A lever is attached to each rudder for moving it and holding it in a desired position. A link connects the two levers at their ends, and a tiller is attached to the center of the link. Through this arrangement, both rudders are simultaneously controlled by applying tension to the tiller.
The need for exerting a substantial pull on the tiller for extended periods of time is particularly difficult with the tiller of the catamaran because it is a slim (about one half inch diameter) rod. Muscle groups of the hand, arm and shoulder must be used to maintain a grip with one or both hands with sufficient tension and pressure to resist the pull of the rudder/tiller assembly. This becomes fatiguing and even painful after prolonged periods; however, failure to maintain the needed tension may result in loss of control with disasterous results.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a tiller having a grip for a multihulled vessel such as a catamaran or a grip which may be attached to the existing tiller on such a vessel.